1. Related Application
This application is related to application U.S. Ser. No. 637,102 filed even date entitled TEMPERING RING WITH PIVOTING GLASS SHEET SUPPORT MEMBER.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tempering ring for supporting glass sheets and more specifically to a tempering ring that supports a hot shaped glass sheet on individually adjustable glass sheet support members.